1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to error detection and correction in communications between two circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many mechanisms for detecting and correcting errors in communications between two devices or circuits. However, some of the conventional communications mechanisms may require elaborate handshaking and/or error correction algorithms. For example, some systems that employ multiple parallel communication lanes to convey information between two circuits may communicate error detection/correction information back to the sending device upon detection of an error. In doing so, such systems may rely on some form of transmitter/receiver agreement that a given communication lane has failed. However, for some systems, this type of complex handshaking and/or error correction may be undesirable.